


Motel fun

by IshipIt24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshipIt24/pseuds/IshipIt24
Summary: Cas and Dean have some free time in a motel, and they defiantly make the most of it.





	Motel fun

Cas grabbed Dean's hips and pushed him harder against the motel wall. He sucked and bit at his lips with hunger, pulling out deep lustful moans from Dean. Dean grabbed onto Castiel's hair and tugged, trying to focus on something to stop himself from passing out. He could feel his hard dick pushing against his jeans, sensing Cas was just as desperate as him. 

Cas flipped Dean over and pushed him into the wall before biting the back of his neck, making Dean's head lean back into the sensation. Without warning Cas had let go of him and was walking towards the bed. Before Dean was able to turn around to question him, he heard Cas' already hoarse voice.

"Stay still" Dean did as he was told, listening to Cas open what sounded like the bottle of lube they had packed in one of the bags. The only sound Dean could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears as Cas came up behind him and slowly pulled his jeans down. Dean could feel Cas' already exposed dick being lined up with his entrance as he used his other hand to pin both of Dean's above his head. 

Dean loved the familiar ache of his restrained wrists above his head, reminding him of the countless times they'd tied each other up in the bunker. Savouring the few hours Sam was away on a food run. As much as they both loved the feeling of having to be quick, having this time to themselves to be loud was a blessing. 

Cas heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Dean's lips as he slowly pushed into him, filling him up and only stopping once he hit the base of his cock. He moved his free hand from Dean's hip and wrapped it around his dick, feeling it twitch with excitement. He could feel Dean trying to buck up into his hand, trying to cause some sort of friction and pleasure. Cas stayed still, holding his ground and waiting for Dean to still too.

"Good," he hummed into Dean's ear when he finally stilled, "you feel amazing" Dean let out a gentle laugh, trying to push Cas into him more. Cas pulled out of Dean and quickly slammed back into him, causing his hand to give Dean's dick a hard stroke. Dean's back arched, giving Cas the perfect view of his bare back as he pounded in and out of him. 

Dean could feel the muscles in his shoulders and arms pulling as Cas pushed his hands up the wall further, he could tell he would be sore the next day. The excitement was hard to hide. 

"You're so perfect, Dean" Cas said, kissing the back of Dean's shoulders and up his neck. 

"There's nothing perfect about me" Dean hissed out through his teeth. Cas slammed Dean harder against the wall and let go of his dick, he used his free hand to pull on his hair. Dean's head was pulled back, he could feel the tension in the front of his throat as it was being stretched. Aiding to his already hoarse voice.

"Don't you dare say that, Dean. Say you're sorry" His grip on Dean's hair got tighter.

"I'm sorry" Dean stuttered out, unable to concentrate on his words fully.

"You know what you're meant to say, Dean" Cas said, leaning closer and whispering in his ear, "say it"

"I'm sorry, Sir" Dean could feel his knees buckling beneath him, he was getting close. 

"Good, Dean" Cas said, slowing his pace. He pulled out of Dean in long strides before pushing back into him, hitting his prostate each time. After a few minutes, Dean could feel Cas filling him up before pulling out. Before Dean could say anything, he was being flipped around again and pushed against the wall. He watched as Cas silently got down on his knees before swallowing him whole. 

"Ah... Cas, you just can't get enough can you" Dean said, looking down at him. His hand roamed through his dark hair, watching Cas' head bob up and down. Cas pushed all the way down to his base, nuzzling his nose into Dean's pubes. Dean could feel Cas swallow around him.

"Cas I'm gonna cum" Dean warned. Cas didn't stop sucking though, and before Dean could stop himself, spurts of his semen were rolling down Cas' throat. Cas carried on swallowing, extending Dean's ecstasy as much as he could. Cas finally stopped sucking and let go with a light pop. 

Dean watched as Cas walked back to their bed and pulled his clothes back on. He picked up their bags and walked towards the door.

"Hurry up and get changed, Sam is waiting for us at home" Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

"I still need to get cleaned up, you came in me remember" he said with a smirk. Cas reached into one of the bags and threw a small object to Dean.

"Meet me in the car" Cas said before walking out the room. Dean looked down at the bright pink butt plug in his hands, Cas' favourite.

"It's gonna be a long ride home"


End file.
